The Sun's Vanished
by DenMoother
Summary: Takes Place in the Legend of the Blue Wolf AU! Celaena comes to visit her family during the school holidays. In light of Boyce being missing, the fire service has assigned bodyguards to the fire service to keep them safe. However, the bond between the firefighters gets tested when the sun suddenly disappears. With the world falling apart, can the firefighters find who is behind it?


Chapter One:

Dark clouds rolled across the sky. A ginger-haired male stood in front of one of the windows at Cardiff International Airport. He tapped his foot down in impatience. He watched as planes landed and took off from the Tar Mat. He glanced over his shoulder again. The gate was still empty. He sighed quietly to himself.

"Now Arriving: Flight 358B from America to Cardiff." came an announcement over the PDA system.

A ginger-haired female emerged from the gate. She smiled when she saw her father waiting for her. She rushed over to him. "Papa!"

Sam turned around upon hearing his name being called. He held out his arms to her. He caught her in his arms. Celaena wrapped her arms around her father's neck. The two of them stayed that way for several minutes before pulling away. Sam took her bag from her and the two of them left the airport.

"so how was your stay in America?" asked Sam.

"it was alright. The people there were strange. Grandma took very good care of me though." replied Celaena. She glanced out the window. She watched as the buildings towered over them. "I'm glad to be back home. How's mom and Eira?"

"they're doing well. Your mother is eager to see you again." Sam turned the radio on. A news report started playing.

 _Hollywood Actor, Flex Dexter is said to be doing another film in Wales this week. "Phoenix Burning" is the second movie in the "Windigo Chronicles" trilogy. They've said that Galaxy Pictures even has a new director picked out for this movie. Former Orion Studios Director, Jacob Dunn will be directing the movie. Can't wait to see how it turns out. This is Flex's second film to be shot in Wales following the PontyPandy Controversy. Let's hope he just doesn't set fire to another Welsh Village._

 _In local news today, Former Chief Fire Officer Daniel Boyce was reported to be missing. The Chief Fire Officer recently got into trouble with the PontyPandy Fire Service after violating a crucial rule. Police were sent to his door for a welfare check when he didn't arrive for shift and that's when he was discovered missing. Anyone with any information is urged to call local authorities. The Brigade really needs your help in finding the whereabouts of their former Fire Officer._

 _While we are on the topic of the Fire Brigade, The Fire service has reached out to a local Tabaxi Organization. White Fang is responsible for helping Tabaxis in Wales be able to find jobs in our wonderful country. The Brigade has chosen Antonio Thistleclaw to be their new Chief Fire Officer. How exciting! This will definitely help inspire other halfbreeds who are eager to get into the workforce._

Sam felt a hard lump form in his throat. He hadn't talked to Boyce much since the incident that happened 4 years ago. It pained him to discover that Boyce was missing. He shoved those thoughts aside to focus on his daughter. He looked to see that Celaena had settled down to rest in the passenger seat. Her earbuds were in. He could hear her music playing loudly through them. Her head rested on top of her fist as she slept.

It was a good 4 hour trip from Cardiff to PontyPandy minus the 1 hour trip through Newtown. A light rain soaked the asphalt in the road. The village lights shined in the darkness. There was a patch in the sky that allowed white light to come in. The family lived in a house close to the cliffs. It had a rather nice view of the ocean. The ocean battered the lower half of the cliffs. Sam parked in the driveway. He tapped Celaena's shoulder gently. Celaena sat upright. She sniffed looking around.

Loud music pulsated through the old wood of the house. Sam opened the door to hear Irish music being blasted through Skye's Bluetooth. Skye had a canvas covered in colorful pawprints on the floor of her studio. A blue wolf with black and white markings was step dancing on top of the canvas. It moved with the beat twirling and spinning in various patterns. Skye tapped her foot on the ground to the beat. She looked up when she heard Sam enter the house. She paused the music. "alright Shegra, let's see the results." Shegra hopped off the canvas. Skye picked it up. She smiled. "this doesn't look so bad."

Shegra had managed to create a landscape from her pawprints. The colors blended together to create a wonderful sky. "it's better than the last time we tried."

Shegra puffed out her chest. "good. That means we can sell it for lots of money."

Skye kicked a container of water over towards her. "wash up. I can't have you trekking paint all over the house again."

"Mom!" Celaena rushed over to her mother. Skye hugged her daughter. "hey baby girl. Welcome home." Cel smiled.

"WHAT?! I GET NO HUG?!" scoffed Shegra.

Cel laughed. She went over to the scruffy wolf. She hugged her gently. "sorry. I wasn't aware you were going to be over."

Shegra gave her lick across the cheek. "I was tugging your tail, sweetheart. Welcome home." She then began smelling her. "oh boy. I can smell something delicious on you." she wolfed.

Cel nodded. "that's the Kalonis I bought for you. I'm glad that they survived the trip." She took them out. Kalonis were these small deserts from Boston. They were cream wrapped in an ice cream cone laced in chocolate. She sets the small tray down in front of Shegra. Shegra instantly began drooling. "and this is why you are my favorite niece!" She starts to devour them.

Cel gets up from the floor. "well now that you are here, Celaena, that means you can help us out around the studio for a bit." said Skye. Sam hugs his wife. "I've got to go now anyway, love. You girls behave."

Skye smirks. She punches him lightly on the shoulder.

Sam walked down to the station. The garage doors were open allowing the sea-breeze to blow into the appliance bay. Ellie was talking to a Calico-furred Tabaxi. His forest green eyes soon glanced up at Sam. A big smile flashed on his face. "ah Firefighter Jones, so nice to finally meet you." he purrs. His accent was rather thick. It was a cross between Spanish and Russian. Sam smiles and shook his hand. "I take it you are our new Chief Fire Officer then?"

The Tabaxi nods. "yes. I'm Antonio but you can call me Tony. There's really no need to use titles around me. Come, Sam, I have something to tell you in private."

Sam followed Tony into the hallway. Tony looked around. He then leaned in close to Sam's ear. "Sam, in light of your incident with Chief Fire Officer Boyce, I am assigning a bodyguard to this fire station. I do not wish for harm to come to anyone here on the team seeing as Boyce might find a way to get back at you guys."

Sam lofted an eyebrow. "why would he want to do that?"

"Revenge. I've seen too many cases like that. Now in our search for finding the right one, we've settled on a Tabaxi and a Dwarf. Both of them are strong headed females." argued Tony. "don't worry though. They won't interfere with your duties. They've been asked to keep a safe distance as you are out on emergencies."

Sam pales a bit. "and for you Sam, I have asked one of them to at least make sure that you are safe in your own home. I'm sorry to have to do this to you." whispered Tony.

Sam gulps. "it's fine. It's your wish, Sir."

Tony holds up his paw. "please call me Tony. No titles or formalities remember?"

Sam nods. "right...Tony. I can't really argue with you. All I hope is that they don't invade our privacies."

Tony shakes his head. "you won't have a problem with things like Privacy. Anyway, they'll be here in a couple of minutes. I have to take my leave now." He offers Sam his paw. Sam shakes it politely. He watched as the Tabaxi leaves the station. Sam takes a moment to steady himself before joining Ellie in the Appliance Bay.

"morning Sam." greeted Ellie.

"Morning Ellie." greeted Sam.

Ellie was in the process of cleaning Venus. "Have you spoken with our new Chief Fire Officer?" she asked.

He nods. "yeah. He's assigning the station two bodyguards." he muttered.

"you don't sound pleased. At least he's looking out for us." comforted Ellie.

"I know. I just wished it didn't have to be in the most drastic way possible." Sam leaned up against Jupiter. He folded his arms over his chest. He felt that he was plenty protected at home. He had Charlie and Skye to watch his back.

Sam zoned out for a little bit. He watched as Ellie finished cleaning Venus. She tossed her sponge into the bucket. Grey water splashed onto the ground. "Sam?" Sam continued to stare a hole into the side of the fire tender. "Sam!" yelled Ellie. Sam shook his head. He looked at Ellie. "hm?"

"you alright?"

Sam flashed Ellie a smile. "yeah, I'm fine."

Two very long shadows appeared behind Ellie suddenly. Sam looked up to see two individuals walk into the bay. One was of a Black-furred Tabaxi that was built sort of like a bricked house while the other was short, stalky, and looked rather rough. The Dwarf's eyes fell upon Sam. "Oi! Are ye the fella we got to talk ta about our jobs here?" she asked.

"I think that would be Station Officer Steele," replied Sam. He gestured to the red door on the other side of Venus. "head down that hallway, and up the stairs. The office is just to the left of the stairs."

The dwarf nodded. "the names Ira and this here cat lady is Aria. Nice ta meet ta both of ya."

Ellie nods. "it's nice to meet you too."

Ira and Aria walk through the red door as Sam instructed. Ellie glanced at Sam. She raised an eyebrow. Sam shrugged in response.

Both firefighters headed up into the lounge. Arnold sat on the couch with the TV off. His head down in a book. The book had a weird sun symbol on the front of its velvet purple cover. Ellie sat real quietly next to him. She peered over his shoulder. "watcha readin, Arno?" she asked.

Arnold jumped. He closed the book suddenly. "just some fantasy novel." He placed a hand over his heart. "don't creep up on me like that."

Ellie laid down across his lap. She smiled up at him. She tapped his nose lightly. "whoops. Sorry, Arno. Didn't realize you were such a scardey cat."

Arnold bit his lip. He tapped Ellie lightly on the head with his book. "and don't call me Arno."

Ellie sat up. "sorry Arno." she said again in a mocking tone.

"Stop it! I don't' want others to call me that too!" he yelled.

Sam sighed. "alright you lot! Settle down!"

The both of them went quiet. Sam heard the door in the hallway opened. Ira was the first to walk out. She went over to Sam. "boss man gave us our orders." she saluted Sam politely. "our job is to just shadow you guys until he can think of better things for us to be doing."

Sam nodded in understanding. Aria walked over to the two of them. Her presence was enough to send shivers down Sam's spine. She nearly towered over him. Ira turned around. "now Aria, that's not how we greet our friends." She pointed to the chair in the kitchen area. "go sit down. I'll take the first shift." Aria huffed quietly. She unfolded her arms and walked over to the chair. Ira rubbed behind her head. "sorry about that, Sam. Aria can get a bit carried away with her ego."

Sam held his hand up. "it's fine."

The chair creaked once Aria sat down in it. She watched the two firefighters who were in the living room. "Aria will be the one that follows ye home," explained Ira. "Tony thought she would be a better choice in protecting homes then I would. She's kind of quiet. She won't give you much trouble." Ira handed Sam a card. "however, if she does snap, give me a call. I'll rush over and give her a poundin'" She cracks her knuckles. Sam tucked her card into his pocket. "I'll keep that in mind."

The rest of the day continued to drag on. Sam clocked out for the day. He sighed to himself. Since Celaena was going to be in town over the holidays, he didn't need to work the night shifts as he would normally. Aria stood behind him. Sam flinched. "Jesus. Don't do that."

"where you live?" she asked. Her English sounded broken. Her accent was just as thick as Tony's was. Her steel-grey eyes locked with Sam's.

Sam swallowed the hard lump that had formed in his chest. He feared that if he didn't give the Tabaxi the answer she was looking for, she may just pound his face into the floor. "Um, near the cliffs. It isn't far."

"lead way," ordered Aria. "I watch back."

Sam tried his best to hide the fact he was afraid of her. He opened the door without a second thought. He kept at least 5 inches worth of space between the two of them. He tucked his hands into his pocket. He could still feel the small cardboard card Ira had given him.

Skye was in the process of making dinner for the family. She heard the front door open. "Sam!" she exclaimed happily. Her body froze when she saw the 6-foot Tabaxi standing behind him. Her iron gaze was enough to stop Skye in her tracks. Skye wasn't intimidated by much. Sam walked over to Skye. He wrapped his arms around her. "Skylar, this is Aria. She's going to be our bodyguard for a while."

Skye nodded slowly. "I see...Did something happen?" she asked.

"crazy blonde man is missing. I smash his head in if he comes back." piped Aria.

"right...okay...I guess I need to make one more plate then. Make yourself at home, Aria." Skye fought back the urge to kick Aria out of her house. She was just as capable of protecting her husband as Aria was. Aria sat down on the couch.

Shegra placed her paws on the counter. "yo, whose the 6-foot tall furry taking up space in your living room?" she asked. Aria stood up suddenly. Shegra shrank down. Skye got between them. "Aria, halt. Don't hurt the Celestial, please. She didn't mean it." Aria eyed Shegra. She sat down again. "Shegra, Aria, Aria, Shegra." Skye did their introductions rather quick. She smiled at Aria. "please ignore the profanities that come flying out of that wolf's maw. She was dropped on her head at birth."

"It's true!" barked Shegra.

Aria nodded. She returned her gaze to the window. Shegra let out a small sigh of relief. "when's dinner going to get ready? I need to eat before I waltz back over to Sugar Tit's house."

"give me another few minutes, Shegra," replied Skye.

Skye soon got dinner ready. She placed everyone's plates on the table. "alright guys! soups on!" she shouted.

Her family joined her at the table. Eira came rushing down the stairs. She let out a squeal when she saw her sister. "sissy!" she yelled. Cel catches her sister in her arms. "hey sis." Eira sits up next to her. "I'm so glad your home! I missed you so much! Shame you have to go to school so far away."

"I know but I have a better shot at being able to get into the film industry there," said Celaena.

Eira looked past her sister's shoulder to see Aria sitting at least a chair away. "oh! Sis, who is your kitty friend?" she asked.

"Aria? She's dad's kitty friend," explained Celaena. Eira let out a small gasp. "she's really pretty! And so fluffy too!"

Aria's ears kind of twitched to show she was listening. She smirked quietly to herself. "can I pet her?"

"Uh, I don't know if she's a kitty you can pet."

Aria shrugged. She offered Eira her hand. Eira eagerly reached for it. Her small hands brushed up against the back of Aria's hand. Aria's fur felt short and scruffy. Eira smiled. "she's warm. I like big kitty."

The family soon finished with dinner. Skye opened the front door for Shegra. "take care Shegra. See you tomorrow."

Shegra held up her paw. "not tomorrow. The next day. I've got to go with Sugar Tits up into the mines. She apparently has to help a crazy wackjob out with their project."

Skye nodded. "okay then the day after tomorrow." Shegra baide the rest of the family farewell. Skye closed the door behind her. Celaena had carried her sister upstairs to their bedroom. Skye turned to Sam who was waiting for her at the base of the stairs. He had only a pair of shorts on. Skye wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. "shout if somebody comes in, Aria." murmured Sam. Aria nodded. "night."

Skye and Sam headed upstairs for the night. Aria sat down on the couch. She watched the front door for the rest of the night.

 **Hey guys, let me know what you guys think of this story. As always leaving a comment is a must. I will see you guys in the next one. Note that the chapters will get gradually longer as it the story updates.**

 **I ONLY OWN MY OCS!**

 **-Whisper**


End file.
